A power conversion system may include a feedback path that monitors and adjusts the output of the power supply apparatus to maintain the stability of the output. The feedback path may operate at low frequency ranges that may interfere with some high frequency device applications. Additionally, power conversion efficiency and power conservation are important considerations for power conversion systems.
Thus, there is a need for a power conversion system including an isolated error amplifier that increases power switching frequency while maintaining power conversion efficiency.